Cursed by Green Eyes
by Unclear Destiny
Summary: Hisoka, through some sick twist of fate lives through the Kyoto Fire as well as Tsuzuki, and now the whole of the Japanese Meifu must suffer the consequences of Tsuzuki's betrayal to the boy. Sequal to Why Didn't You Help Me?


The heart monitor beeped steadily away as the steady pumping that kept the boy breathing filled Tsuzuki's ears.

He sat by the bedside, numb with shock and shaking every so finely that not even the garb of his hospital yukata shook, wringing his hands in his lap, his eyes never tearing themselves once from his partners form.

Hisoka was all but mummified, hardly an inch of skin showing through the tightly wrapped cotton save his eyes and even those were covered in gauze. His ash blonde hair covered the pillow, having grown back soon after the...event.

Tsuzuki shuddered harder at the memories of that night that felt so distant, quickly banishing the troubling and disturbing images from his mind.

Tatsumi, bless his heart, had gotten over his shock quick enough to save the both of them, though he had quickly fainted after seeing Hisoka's mangled form up close. Watari had gone to work quickly, the reason why he doubled as JuOhCho's scientist as well as doctor becoming evident as he chanted spell after spell of healing over the body. Tsuzuki had retreated to a corner as they had teleported to Meifu and to Watari's lab, his young partner's screams still echoing in his ears.

Hisoka, still conscious through some sick twist of a medical miracle, watched him the entire time until Watari had injected him with some sort of sleeping drug.

He had been asleep ever since.

The healing spells, Watari would later come to say, could only stabilize the teen and maybe, in the best case scenario, help to heal some of the wounds. He had said this while cutting off the melted skin from Hisoka's form and Tsuzuki had consequently not heard, to busy throwing up.

It had been a year and a half now, Tsuzuki having since been pardoned from his Shinigami work due to mental instability. Hisoka had become a permanent member of the infirmary, since his healing was slow and would probably leave him with great scarring on his entire body.

Thankfully, that could be fixed with a few spells.

Tsuzuki lifted a hand and ran it through the boy's thick mane of hair, uncaring if it was consequently coming out in small clumps in his grasp.

"Hisoka..."

* * *

More years passed and the Kurosaki boy had eventually woken up. He was still in the infirmary, however, due to the magical restraints binding him.

He had seen Tsuzuki's eyes and had gone into a fit, shrieking and struggling like an animal possessed, his eyes wild with hate and fear. This in turn had sent Tsuzuki sobbing and mumbling incoherently in a corner as the young man eventually worked up the courage to curse at his partner.

He hadn't left since.

Watari sighed and directed his gaze to the opposite room, walking forward and looking in through the window. Tsuzuki was also bound, though it was only his hands, rocking himself in a corner and covering his ears. After Hisoka had cursed him, the man had broken down completely and would often attempt to kill himself, usually ripping out his wrists with his own nails. Whereas Hisoka was wild with fury and hate, Tsuzuki was mad with self-loathing and fear.

It reminded Watari of a case he had done long ago, before he had become the doctor of JuOhCho.

A mother had been unable to save her girl from her husband's constant rape and abuse, usually ignoring it. Eventually, the girl had died , but refused to go on, betrayed.

A mother was her child's main defender, saving her offspring constantly from outside forces so they could live their life and fro that, the child would always be in love with their mother, because it was, after all, the mother's job.

In simply standing there and watching, frozen with fear as she watched her daughter's abuse, the girl had been driven wild with betrayal and hate. The mother had failed her duty to protect her child from the very man she had married, and for the, she would never be forgiven by her child, eternally hated.

The girl had haunted her after her death, following her around and cursing her, spitting death and hate at her everywhere the mother went. The woman had eventually been driven mad by grief and had killed herself but still the child had abused her.

That was where Watari had come in, sending both to Meifu. They had gone on and both gone to hell, the girl for her eternal hate, for humans were not meant to hate, and the woman, for failing in her duty to protect her and thus driving her daughter into insanity.

Tsuzuki had, in all essentiality, been Hisoka's mother-figure, protecting and saving him and for that Hisoka had adored the man as any child would, especially one of Hisoka's upbringing. But when it had mattered most, Tsuzuki had failed, standing there and watching him even as Hisoka had promised the world to the man and for that, the boy, like any other child, would not be able to forgive and would fall into insanity and hate, cursing the day they had met. Tsuzuki, realizing that, like a mother, he had failed in his sworn duty to protect, had gone mad.

Watari sighed and turned his gaze back to the opposite room, hearing shrieks of fury even as Tatsumi ran out, looking terrified. Curses followed and Watari shook his head as Tatsumi paled.

A child's hate is a strong thing, even stronger when they had been betrayed. Children, innocent to the core, are powerful beings, pure in their love and infatuation. Once betrayed, however, they are given every right to unleash their anger.

For they had once been pure creatures an they had been forced to fall by no means of their own, but by the will of another; their vengeance was theirs to serve.

And their vengeance came out in curses. Powerful curses impossible to break. Once you've been cursed by a betrayed child, there is no hope for you, but in a twist of ironic fate, no hope for the child either.

The shinigami had already been damned, and the cherry trees had long since wilted. The skies had grown dark and the grass had died. Meifu had become a cursed place and many had moved on in order to escape. Or tried.

Most had gone to hell, sentenced to eternal torment by the curse laid upon the Japanese land of the dead.

Tatsumi had just been cursed to a fate of tat very caliber should he attempt to retire.

The secretary hurried off, pale and scorned and Watari sighed again, entering the room.

Hisoka screamed in spanish at the moment, lashing and kicking against his bonds. His eyes were covered by a blindfold. To look a mad child in the eyes was instant death, for you would be turned to stone at once by the evil that you saw.

Quickly rushing to the struggling boy's side, Watari grasped a needle from a tray on the bedside table and stabbed an errant arm with it. The depressant took immediate effect and Hisoka's movements became sluggish before he eventually went to sleep. Looking at the flushed face of the boy, Watari shut his eyes, thankful that he had rid the boy of his scars long ago so he wouldn't be able to look upon them any longer.

Running an apologetic hand through the ash blond hair, he left the bed and returned to Tsuzuki's room, where the man was once more trying to gouge out his wrists. Watari didn't even try to stop him, knowing Hisoka's curse would have effect and the man would not be able to die. Not even from blood-loss.

Leaving the medical wing, Watari walked through the halls and quickly found himself in the staff room, where Tatsumi was being comforted by Wakaba and Terazuma was raving again.

"Curse that man," he shouted, "Curse him again for bringing this on all of us! We did nothing to deserve this, nothing! It's all his fault, all Tsuzuki's fault!"

Watari, familiar with the ran, sat down and poured himself some coffee, uncaring if it was laced with any acerbic poisons. Grabbing an apple, one of the good ones for it was only just beginning to rot, he returned to the halls and walked back to the medical wing.

It was all he could do.

* * *

Terazuma fumed as he stormed through the halls, dead-set on one thing.

Tsuzuki's death.

'That man's been a plague on us long enough! It was him who brought the kid's wrath on us all, we don't deserve it! Maybe if I kill him, we'll finally be free of this terrible curse!'

Standing in front of the door, knife in hand, Terazuma peered inside.

Tsuzuki lay there screaming and tightly clamping his hands down on his ears as he slept. A mad grin wound it's way onto the detective's face and he quickly picked the lock, stepping inside.

In the opposite room, behind a blind-fold, Hisoka's eyes shot open.

Making his way over to the man, Terazuma kneeled beside he ratty futon.

"This curse you've put on is has gone on long enough," he hissed and bought the knife down.

It moved in a long, sweeping arc before stopping an inch above Tsuzuki's screaming form. Terazuma blinked, then yelled in fury as he was forcefully pushed away.

The knife tore from his grasp and hovered for a moment, before moving.

That same long arc that Terazuma had controlled not a moment ago.

No longer.

Watari watched the gruesome death, sipping his coffee as he locked the door once more. Terazuma's blood stained the glass not a moment later and the blond looked at it before turning and walking back to his lab. He needed to make sure that 003 was eating the apple he had gotten for her. He'd remove Terazuma's body later.

* * *

Candles lit the room even as they died by his hand.

The count watched the book carefully, ending life after life and relighting as many as he put out. A name appeared on the list, another of the Kurosaki family and he patiently extinguished Nagare's candle.

It was, after all, all he could do.

OWARI

Well, here you go people, you're long awaited sequel to 'Why didn't you help me". Yes, I know that I said I wouldn't be making one, but someone sneaked a plot bunny in my cereal and so here it is. I hope it lived up to your expectations.


End file.
